


Home, more than anything

by UndeadRobins



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: “Home, more than anything, means warmth and bed” -- Vivienne WestwoodWhile Zhao Zhen regularly thinks about holding Bai Chi in his arms, none of those fantasies involve them trying not to freeze to death.
Relationships: Bái Chí/Zhào Zhēn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Home, more than anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenwryn/gifts).



> Written for Jen, because of reasons. Thanks as always to my own Cat.

Zhao Zhen pulls Bai Chi more securely into his arms. Ever since Bai Chi moved in with him, he’s been able to do this as much as he wants. Having someone who cares about him, who lives with him because he wants to, rather than because they feel obligated, is something new but precious. He thinks nothing of pulling Bai Chi into his arms when they’re cooking together in the kitchen or when they’re sitting on the sofa reading. 

But it’s not quite as romantic when the reason they’re so close together is to prevent themselves from freezing to death. 

They’d been blindfolded when they were shoved in here, but at least they hadn’t been injured. He’s wearing a thicker jacket than Bai Chi, so he’s the one sitting with his back against the freezer wall. Bai Chi is sat between his legs with his back to him and Zhao Zhen has his arms wrapped around him. Bai Chi is holding his hands, rubbing them to try and keep them both warmer.

It’s not helping, but he appreciates the effort. 

He can’t get to his pocket watch to check, but he estimates they’ve been in here for about fifteen minutes at this point. He’s not sure how much longer they have and he’s quite grateful for his lack of knowledge around the topic. He can’t help thinking it would be worse know exactly how long you’ve got to live.

“Can’t you….you know?” Bai Chi waves his hand around in a gesture that Zhao Zhen can only guess at. 

“Magic a way out of here? I’m afraid I’m no Houdini.”

“I meant fire.”

Zhao Zhen takes a moment to wonder how much Bai Chi actually understands about the magic he does. His boyfriend (not that they ever officially agreed to use that term, but Zhao Zhen likes to use it, at least inside his own head) is one of the smartest people he’s ever met, but he’s almost painfully naïve at times. It’s one of the many things that Zhao Zhen loves about him.

He hesitates before speaking, choosing his words carefully. “You do know my magic is a trick, right?” 

He leans his head forward to rest on Bai Chi’s shoulder. He rubs his cheek against Bai Chi’s icy cold one, hoping his breath might help warm the skin. “I can’t actually produce fire from nowhere.”

Bai Chi twists to look around at him. “I know that. I was just ho…hoping you had s…something with you that could.”

This time the stutter has nothing to do with childhood frog-related trauma and everything to do with prolonged exposure to below-zero temperatures. Each word is accompanied by a small puff of frozen breath, another sign of exactly how cold the temperature is.

Zhao Zhen wants to wrap himself even more around Bai Chi than he already is. He’s cold too, but he’d give up every item of clothing he’s wearing if it would keep Bai Chi from freezing. He comforts himself with the knowledge that while they’re both still shivering, they’re okay. He’s watched enough movies to know that it’s when they stop shivering that the hypothermia is setting in and they’re in bigger trouble.

“The police will find us soon,” he promises, hoping that he won’t be made into a liar. He’s about 99% sure that Bai Chi’s phone call to Bai Yutong got through before being smashed, and from what he’s heard about the genius of Jiang Ling, he has faith that she’ll still be able to track the phone despite the damage. 

He just didn’t know if they’d be there quick enough.

“Come here.” He tugs Bai Chi up, turning him around so they’re facing each other, and pulls him onto his lap. They’re face-to-face now, with Bai Chi’s legs curled around his waist and their chests pressed against each other. The way Bai Chi allows himself to be manhandled by Zhao Zhen is another of those reasons he loves him. 

This close, he can see the way Bai Chi’s cheeks have turned red from the cold, and the tiny flecks of ice in his hair and on his eyelashes. He reaches his hand up and gently brushes them away. It won’t make Bai Chi feel any warmer, but Zhao Zhen can’t bear to see the physical evidence of his boyfriend’s discomfort. He presses a small kiss to the tip of Bai Chi’s nose and tries to smile at him. 

“Does that help? Do you feel a little warmer?”

Bai Chi nods, dipping his head slightly. He’s embarrassed, Zhao Zhen knows, at the overly familiar position they’re now sitting in. It’s not the first time they’ve been like this, but it’s the first time outside of the bedroom, and Bai Chi is still not entirely used to displays of affection. Zhao Zhen intends to work on that some more as soon as they get out of this particular predicament.

He works his hands beneath Bai Chi’s shirt, relishing the heat of bare skin, but annoyed at the lack of layers being worn. Bai Chi is nothing if not a fast learner and mirrors the action, having to dig through three layers of clothing before he reaches Zhao Zhen’s back. His hands are like ice and Zhao Zhen can’t help the gasp that slips out. He tightens his own grip to reassure Bai Chi that he’d done nothing wrong. 

“As...assuming the phonecall connected, I’ve been trying to cal…calculate how long it will take Bai Sir to find us.”

Zhao Zhen waits. Bai Chi isn’t stretching out the answer for his own amusement. The way he won’t look Zhao Zhen in the eye means he’s not happy with what he’s about to say. He realises that Bai Chi probably does have the knowledge about how long they can survive in this freezer.

“I don’t think they’ll be here for at least an hour. Possibly more.”

Bai Chi is never wrong on these types of calculations, Zhao Zhen knows that as well as any member of the SCI team, but he offers up a silent prayer to any being that might be listening that there’s a first time. 

He buries his face into Bai Chi’s neck, taking advantage of the fractionally warmer skin there. 

“Your cousin and his partner have managed more than one magic trick themselves in the past.” He knows he’s mumbling, unwilling to lift his head again, but he’s sure Bai Chi can hear him. “They’ll swoop in at the perfect moment, guns blazing. You know they will.”

He thinks Bai Chi gives a soft huff of laughter. At least he hopes that’s what it is, and not crying. He hates it when his boyfriend cries. And also, tears will freeze too easily. 

“I re…really hope it’s Yutong who comes in with g…guns blazing and not Zhan Yao. I don’t fancy getting shot.”

Zhao Zhen smiles to himself. If Bai Chi can still make jokes – even if they’re not that funny – he’s okay. He’ll be okay. He has to be. Bai Chi is the only person he has left now. His only family. And he’s not willing to let some thick-headed gang members with a grudge against the SCI take him away. 

They sit in silence after that, with only sound of their breathing, as laboured as it’s becoming. Zhao Zhen moves his hands slowly across Bai Chi’s skin beneath his clothing, hoping he can infuse some warmth by sheer power of his will. 

If his feelings for Bai Chi could somehow be converted into heat, they’d both be fine.

He tries not to think about all the things he should have said or done. Instead, he focuses his attention on how much he adores Bai Chi. He loves the way he blushes whenever someone compliments him. He loves the way he ducks his head when he’s embarrassed about his genius. He loves the way he so easily gave everything to Zhao Zhen; his trust, his body, his love. 

Zhao Zhen knows he’s done nothing to deserve Bai Chi, but when they get out of here, he’s going to do everything he can to make himself worthy of that love. 

“I really do like you, you know. I’m…I’m pleased you’re here with me.”

He almost misses Bai Chi’s whispered confession, and his heart breaks as he realises that Bai Chi thinks they’re not getting out of there alive.

“I really like you too,” he says, instead of asking Bai Chi to marry him, which was his first, instinctive response. He wants to say something more, something reassuring, but if he’s honest, he’s starting to lose hope himself. 

He reaches out his hand to tilt Bai Chi’s head up and kisses him, ignoring the iciness of his lips. It’s almost chaste compared to their usual kisses, but neither of them can take a full, deep breath anymore, and they’re clinging together for less than ideal reasons. He concentrates on the relative warmth of Bai Chi’s mouth and loses himself in the taste and feeling of his boyfriend. He wants to stay like that forever, however long that might be.

They’re still like that when they hear a noise. The kiss breaks off, but they don’t move apart. 

Part of Zhao Zhen wants to call out, but there’s nothing to say it’s the good guys. It’s just as likely to be the assholes who locked them in the freezer in the first place. If it is them, he doesn’t want to remind them they’re still alive.

He looks at Bai Chi, who has his head tilted and his eyes closed, presumably so he can listen better. He waits. If Bai Chi has heard anything else, he’ll share as soon as it’s safe.

There’s another sound outside, a clang that could be someone hammering on the wall looking for the edge of the door.

Bail Chi opens his eyes and smiles, and it’s the most beautiful sight Zhao Zhen could imagine.

“We’re in here!” Bai Chi calls out confidently. There’s no hesitation, no stutter this time. It’s not especially loud, but neither of them have been able to speak for a while. It’s loud enough though.

“Thank fuck. Just sit tight. We’ll have you out of there in a minute.” Even through the thick walls of the freezer he can hear the relief in Bai Yutong’s voice. 

Zhao Zhen gathers Bai Chi back into his arms, this time in an actual hug rather than a desperate attempt to stay alive. They’re going to be okay. They’re going to get out of here. He’ll have the chance to say all the things he should have told Bai Chi before now. 

Eventually the door swings open and the whole SCI field teams rushes towards them. Bai Yutong’s suit jacket is already off him and wrapped around Bai Chi’s shoulders, and he’s carefully lifting Bai Chi up. 

“Ge! I mean, Bai Sir.”

“You can call me brother this time,” Bai Yutong says, pulling his cousin into a hug. They all pretend they can’t see tears in his eyes. 

Zhao Zhen is being pulled up by Zhan Yao, the other man’s hands feeling like fire where they touch. “Thank you,” he says, his teeth chattering. He doesn’t know Zhan Yao all that well, but when he too is pulled into a hug, he’s eternally grateful. He allows himself to relax into the warmth as Zhan Yao rubs his back.

All too soon, Zhan Yao pulls himself away. “Let’s get you two out of here and warmed up properly,” he says, addressing his comment to Bai Yutong, who nods in agreement. Bai Yutong still has Bai Chi wrapped up in his arms and his jacket, and Zhao Zhen is thankful that his boyfriend has someone else to protect him when he can’t do it himself. He keeps his eyes firmly on Bai Chi as they head outside, and tries not to look at the bodies lying haphazardly on the ground.

“Yutong has been a wreck,” Zhan Yao whispers as they walk. “I’ve never seen him as scared as he was when Bai Chi’s phonecall got cut off like that.” 

Zhao Zhen resisted the urge to tell Zhan Yao that Bai Yutong got that way every time he himself was in danger. The two of them would figure it out eventually. Maybe.

“I’m glad Bai Chi has him.”

Zhan Yao smiles. “I’m glad we all have each other.”

He swallows hard. Zhan Yao couldn’t understand how good it feels to hear something like that.

As soon as they’re outside, Zhao Zhen beelines for Bai Chi. They’re both being wrapped in silver medical blankets from the emergency kits while they wait for the ambulances to arrive. Bai Yutong still has one arm around Bai Chi, seemingly unwilling to let his cousin go for the time being. Zhao Zhen understands that desire.

He sits down on the ground – so, so much warmer than the floor of the freezer had been – on Bai Chi’s other side. Untangling his hand from under the blanket, he reaches out, smiling when Bai Chi instinctively grabs it and squeezes. For someone who hates public displays of affection, especially in front of his team, this is Bai Chi practically draping himself over Zhao Zhen.

“Thank you,” he says to Bai Yutong. Thank you for saving us. Thank you for saving him. Thank you for giving us another chance to do all the things we want to do. Thank you.

Bai Yutong nods in silent understanding and pulls his arm away from Bai Chi’s shoulders, before nudging him towards Zhao Zhen. 

As Bai Chi curls up against his side, their hands still joined together, Zhao Zhen can’t help but lean over and place a gentle kiss on Bai Chi’s forehead. He can hear a soft “aww” that maybe comes from Wang Shao, but he doesn’t really care. When he looks up, the whole team is smiling at them, relief clear on their faces. 

Maybe Zhao Zhen has a little more family these days than he thought.


End file.
